Fluoropolymers have been long known and have been used in a variety of applications because of several desirable properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, weatherability, UV-stability, low friction and anti-stick properties, etc.
To improve the thermal and chemical resistance of a substrate or to provide anti stick or low friction properties to a substrate, the substrate is coated or impregnated with fluoropolymers. The fluoropolymers may be applied to the substrate by liquid coating techniques if they are provided as a liquid formulation, such as for example, dispersions.
Fluoropolymer dispersions can be conveniently produced by aqueous polymerization techniques. Aqueous polymerization, wherein the continuous phase is water-based can be more desirable than solvent-based polymerizations, for a couple reasons. Water is generally easier to handle from an environmental, regulatory, and safety perspective. Further, there is not a need to dispose of large amounts of solvent as encountered in solvent polymerization.